The invention relates to a stowage case for an electric cord. Stowage cases for electric cords are known per se.
A problem associated with appliances provided with an electric power cord is that the distance between the power socket and the appliance is smaller than the length of the electric power cord. The excess length of cord generally hangs loosely from or lies behind or beside the appliance. This is inconvenient and, moreover, does not present a neat appearance.
It has been proposed to equip appliances with a device for automatically taking up the cord by means of a spiral spring. It has also been proposed to equip an appliance with a compartment in the bottom or in the rear wall for taking up the excess length of cord.